1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a curved secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be economical and environmentally friendly, and their use is recommended.